Hourglass
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: Like sand in an hourglass time moves to quickly. All to soon the sand is all in the bottom of the hourglass and it's all over.


**Here's another RC9GN story. I hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank two people who helped me on this one. First to Asiramx for helping me with the idea and to SariSpy56 who beta read it. Ok on to the story! **

.

"I can't believe a new _**Grave Punchers**_game comes out today!" Randy exclaimed as he and Howard walked down the hall.

"It feels like just yesterday that we got the last one." Howard said happily.

"I think it was yesterday," Randy said, stopping. "Wow these games come out fast. Anyway, do you want to play it right after school?"

"I can't. My grandparents are coming over, so how about tomorrow?" Howard said.

"Ok," Randy said, "I have things to do anyways."

.

**Later at Randy's house**

"I'm so bored," Randy groaned. "There's nothing to do."

"Why don't you go outside?" his mother called from downstairs, "It's a beautiful day!"

"I will, later!" Randy yelled back down, "I have some homework to do first."

"Then stop complaining about being bored!" his mother yelled again. Randy flopped down on his bed wishing there was something to do.

Suddenly the Nomicon started glowing.

"Thank you Nomicon," Randy said relived to have something to do. He opened the book and was pulled into it. The second Randy landed, he noticed something was wrong. It was darker then usual, and it lacked the ninjas, dragons, and other things that were usually seen.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

An arrow pointed to a scroll that was floating in the middle of the area. Randy walked over and read the title.

_**Ninja Prophecy **_

"Cool!" Randy said opening it.

_**On the 200**__**th**__**ninja's cycle in the night of no moon**_

_**The Sorcerer powers will increase and bring the world doom.**_

_**He will escape his prison and a battle will be**_

_**Between the ninja and the Sorcerer for all to see.**_

_**But the ninja will have a secret power in this dangerous fight**_

_**He will have learned the power of the strongest might.**_

_**A power so powerful that it would,**_

_**Destroy the Sorcerer for good.**_

"Hey am I the 200thninja?": Rand asked.

_**Yes**_

**"**That's so Bruce!" Randy yelled, "Are you going to teach me this power?"

Arrows all appeared pointing at the scroll with the worlds _**finish it!**_

"All right," Randy muttered looking back at the scroll.

_**But by using this power to stop the evil that's corrupting earth and the sky**_

_**This power will consume him and the ninja will die.**_

Nomicon?" Randy said backing away from the scroll, "It this for real?"

_**Yes**_

"So I have to die?" Randy said.

_**If you want**_

"If I want?" Randy asked getting angry, "What's that support to mean? You knew this the whole time!"

_**I lost track of what number ninja you were. I'm sorry.**_

Randy could almost feel the sadness coming from the Nomicon as it tried to talk to Randy without riddles.

"Oh you are, are you," Randy said angrily. "Well forget it! You can't force me to do that stupid spell."

_**I won't, it's up to you if you want to learn it or not. But be warned. If you give up being the ninja now, another one cannot be picked, and the world will surely fall. **_

Randy glared at the words in front of him and pulled himself out of the book.

"Stupid book." He muttered, throwing it across the room. He stomped downstairs and outside. He ran down the street trying to get far away from the Nomicon. He finally stopped at a park and sat down. Across from him, some children were playing on a playground. A young couple walked by him, holding hands.

"Stop," he said closing his eyes. He didn't want to see the people around him. The reminded him to much of the fact that once the Sorcerer escaped, they would all be dead or stanked. He opened his eyes and saw some of his classmates under a tree, studying for a test. Randy stood up and ran down the street. He past Howard's house.

_Howard._ He thought. _He won't last at least two minutes when the sorcerer escapes. No, I'm not going to think about this anymore! I never ask to be the ninja. I can't do it!_

He came to a stop at a graveyard panting for breath.

_But, H_e thought to himself. _If I don't who will?_

Flashes of his classmates, family, Howard, and all the people in his life popped into his head. Randy close his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"No mater how much I don't want it to be," he said. "I'm the ninja and I can't just do nothing."

Randy turned slowly and walked back to his house.

When he got back home, he went to his room and opened the Nomicon.

"Um, hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you and throwing you across the room." Randy said, "Can I go in?"

He felt himself being pulled in, and soon he was in the book.

_**You do not need to apologies. Anyone would act the way you did if they got that information. Why did you come back here though? I thought you weren't going to be the ninja anymore?**_

"I kind of changed my mind." Randy said, "Can I still be the ninja?"

_**Yes**_

"Good," Randy said sighing, "When is the sorcerer going to escape?"

_**On the new moon**_

"When is that?"

_**Next month**_

"Ok, I have that long?" Randy said gulping, "Nomicon? I want you to teach me the power so I can defeat the Sorcerer."

.

**Please review **


End file.
